Locked Away
by Painting Pencil
Summary: Ikuto and Amu meet by fate, although they just think its an accident. What happens when they attempt to conquer the curse trying to kill them both?
1. Prologue!

Herro! I was messing around and I found this story on my flash drive, so guess who's writing this story! Me! Well, here I go!

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful little girl. She had hair the color of a pink flower. Her eyes were as golden as the sun. She was only gracing her third year of life, and whoever had the chance to look upon her would stop and stare at her. The princess along with her little sister had a lot of fun together.

Her little sister was a very loved baby. People would travel for miles on foot just to see her. They would always forgot about her older sister, the princess until they saw her, as beauty such as hers could only come out of a fairytale.

After awhile, the princess was locked away, for though the King and Queen very much loved their daughter, criminals would come and try to take their beautiful princess from them. The princess became extremely ill while she was locked in the tower. When they saw how sick their daughter was, it almost too late. The princess was dying. They hired maids to care for her, but they could only get rid of germs in the surrounding area. They begged the young prince of another kingdom to come, and they hoped him spending time with the princess would help to heal her. The prince's father agreed only under the condition that his daughter be made a princess to receive the throne if the current princess died. The King was in such grief that his wife accepted this condition. The prince was sent and arrived some four days later with his attendant and his younger sister, who was now almost the heir to the throne.

The young man's appearance shocked the King and Queen. The King could swear that he remembered his older sister with a man who looked just like this before she was assassinated with poison. He had hair as blue as the sky nearing twilight, and eyes that match. Who was to guess that this cycle had been occurring for over one hundred years and would continue until the pair could conquer death?

The prince was only entering his seventh year of life, yet he was extremely well-behaved. No one saw him perform anything wrong. He was agile, like a cat, and could climb nearly anything. His favorite food was fish(he considered it the most exquisite delicacy). All of the kingdom who knew of this predicted this to be why the little princess had become to the prince. Nobody guessed it was fate.

The prince would come to play with the princess everyday inside her tower. The tower was secluded and quite hard to reach, so the princess was very grateful. The King and Queen's hopes diminished as the princess began to get even sicker. On one rainy day, when the prince had been brought to see her, the princess was feeling especially discouraged. She didn't want to die and become the cause of her family losing their royalty. The prince, in an attempt to cheer the girl up, asked if she wanted to spin around in circles. They played on the third floor of the tower, not to far from a large window. They spun round and round, growing ever closer to the glassless window, when the princess slipped. The prince was lost in thought, and when he began to fly towards the princess there was nothing he could do to keep himself from flying through the window, still gripping the princess's hands. She hung on to him with all her might, and as he attempted to climb the wall, her feet slipped, leaving her to plunge through the window as well. They fell together, scraping their bodies against the wall as they plummeted. The King rode into the carriage on its way to pick up the prince. They were treated to a gruesome sight. The prince and princess were lying close together, both dead, as the buzzards picked away at their bloody flesh. The King begun to cry. His daughter was dead! The carriage driver carefully shooed the birds away and gently picked the two bodies up to bring back to the castle. The cycle would continue to spin out, with the the younger daughter only being allowed to keep the tower and enough money to start a new life as a villager.

This is the prologue, and I rewrote this because I wasn't happy with what I had originally written. The stories going to take place about 50 years or so later now, and theres still a monarchy! Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 1

I really like this story, so here's chapter one! And I accidentally forgot the disclaimer for the prologue so I'll go back and add it!  
I do not own Shugo Chara!

"Amu! Do you want Papa to tell you a story?"

"Yes! Yes! I want to hear about the prince and the princess in the tower!" A happy little pink headed five year oldbecame excited at the mention of a story.

"But Amu, I've told you that story so many times. Don't you want Papa to tell you a new story?"

"No Papa! I wanna hear this story again!" Amu had decided. This was the only story she wanted to hear right now.

Tsumugu sighed, "Of course, my darling princess. Not long ago, a beautiful princess was locked away in a tow-"

"Amu! Lunch is ready! Come and eat!"

"Yes, Mama!" Amu called while running to the kitchen. "Hello Granny! Did you sleep well?"

"Of course little Amu! Come and sit by me please!"

Amu ran over to sit by her grandmother. "Amu, you aren't feeling sick or anything right?"

"No Mama! I feel good! Papa was just telling me the tower story!"

"Oh was he? Papa time to come eat!"

"I'm coming Mama!" Amu watched her Papa come and sit across the table from her. "Amu, what would you think about moving"

"Moving to where, Papa?"

"To a beautiful tower! Just like the one in the story!" Midori and Granny were shocked. He knew enough about the tower that was stained with blood. Why would he even ask such a thing?

" A really real tower Papa! You promise?" Amu's eyes sparkled.

"A really real tower. Now go and gather all of your things Amu." Amu ran off smiling like she'd gone mad.

"Tsumugu, I will not be going to that tower with you. I can't bear to live where my sister died. Why would you want Amu to grow up there?" Granny Hinamori couldn't believe what this fool wanted to do.

"Listen, I want to keep her from meeting that prince, I sincerely doubt that they remember the tower, so she'll be safe, just as long as she never meets Prince Tsukiyomi. I don't want the curse to claim my daughter. Mama will you come with me and Amu?" Tsumugu looked over to Midori pleadingly.

"Yes, although when Ami is about to be born I want you to come with me to the healer's hut. I don't want to give birth in that tower."

"I wouldn't ask anything more of you Mama, I already have our stuff packed, so lets go help Amu!"

~a few minutes later~

"Goodbye Granny! I'll miss you!" Amu called before spinning around an walking out the door.

~me being lazy and skipping to them getting to the tower~

"It's a really real tower! Just like the one in the story!" Amu excitedly ran up and down the tower staircase. "I want this room!" She was on the second story standing just inside the doorway.

"Ok Amu, but you can't go any higher then this."

"But Mama!"

"No Amu, you can only go this high." With that, Midori began placing stones with the help of Tsumugu to block the entrance leading higher.

"Amu, now you're a really real princess in a really real tower just like the one in the story, but princesses need to go to sleep now, so they aren't tired in the morning."

"Okay Papa! Good night!"

So much dialogue... And it's kinda shorter too... I'm going to try to start writing longer chapters soon... Oh well, review please!


End file.
